1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method for adding predetermined additional information to an input image in such a way that it cannot be easily identified by the human eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a commonly called digital-watermark technology which adds predetermined additional information to electronic image data. Such digital-watermark technology is able to prevent the above-described image data from being used by unauthorized persons by embedding information provided by the author (for example, regarding a copyright) as additional information in the image data. However, although there is technology for adding predetermined additional information to an input image in such a way that it cannot be easily identified by the human eye, there have hardly been any specific apparatuses or technology for performing such addition. Therefore, improvements in the ease of use of such an apparatus have not yet been taken into consideration.
An object of the present invention, which has been achieved in view of the above-described related art, is to provide a specific apparatus capable of adding predetermined additional information to an input image in such a way that it cannot be easily identified by the human eye, and a method of operating such an apparatus.
Specifically, it is an object of the present invention is to provide various functions required to add predetermined additional information to an input image in such a way that it cannot be easily identified by the human eye.
To achieve the above-described object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus, comprising: first input means for inputting first additional information by a first data input method; second input means for inputting second additional information by a second data input method different from the first data input method; selection means for selecting one of the first input means and the second input means; addition means, connected to the first input means, the second means and the selection means, for adding the first additional information or second additional information input from the selected one of the first input means and the second input means to input image data so that the additional information cannot be easily identified by a human eye; and output means, connected to the addition means, for outputting the image data to which the additional information is added by the addition means.
The above object, as well as further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention, will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.